


A day off

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A relaxing day at the space mall





	A day off

“It actually rather clean.” Allura said. They were i the space mall. It was a rare moment of peace so they decided to do a field trip. Lance and Hunk went back to the planet of mermaids. Pidge ran off to Olkarion. Leaving Coran, Shiro, Allura and himself to got to the space mall. They had just parted ways from Coran and Shiro, both going to have a relaxing day at the spa. Keith suspected that half their motivation was to get Allura and Keith to be alone. He hadn't spend a lot of time with his girlfriend. With leading a rebellion and all.

“Do you have any shops you want to visit?” Allura asked him. Swinging their entwined hands back and forth to get his attention.

“Not really. Last time we didn't exactly have time to go window shopping. Maybe lets not go to the knife section.”

She raised her eyebrow but did not question it. 

“Then we’ll wander.” she dragged him into a random direction and they started walk along the windows of the shop.

Allura had expertly dragged him towards the clothing section of the mall. He had heard her complain that her wardrobe was outdated and that she desperately needed a new dresses for events.

They stopped by a shop that seemed to carry evening attire and the mannequins in the window looked humanoid enough.

“Do you want to check this story out?” keith asked. Alluras ears pecked up. She had been waiting for him to ask.

“It couldn't hurt, could it?” she dragged him inside.

Yes Allura had the utiliar motive of wanting to go cloth shopping. Keith didn't complain, it was one of the only things they did as a couple that was mundane. So he would enjoy it.

Allura instantly browsed through the aisles looking for dresses. Keith stayed at the sidelines and let his girlfriend go through the ranks.

After about 15 minutes Allura had piled up different dresses.  
“You need to help me judge.” he walked over to the changing area with her and took a seat. It was quiet, he was grateful for that. No one else was around. It really was a high end store.

Allura walked out with the first dress. It was tight at the top and fanned out starting around her waist, a nice dark blue color and sparkling sleeves. It looked decent on Allura.

“What do you think. I like the color.” She says as she twirled around.

“I like the dress,...”  
“But?”  
“I don't know about he cut. It makes you look short.” Keith said.

Allura looked in the mirror and deflated. “You’re right, I was hoping I only imagined it. I really like the sparkly sleeves.”

When Allura and Keith first announced that they were dating Lance had joked that he would be walking on eggshelles for the rest of his life. Jokes on him both Allura and Keith are true pragmatics, a critique did not mean a personal attack, it was: honey, I love you, but this isn't working. 

“Well there were other dresses with a lot of sparkle right?”  
“Yeah but I really liked the sleeves.”

She walks back inside and got changed again. This time Allura walked out with a wine red dress. It was shoulderless hugged every curve of alluras body perfectly and fand out like a mermaid dress, most importantly it had a lot of glitter, like a galaxy it swirled on the dress. Keith was speechless.

Allura grinned devilishly: “You like it.” Keith nodded. Allura looked ravishing. The twirled again for good measure and gave him a seductive look before she went back and changed into another dress.

Keith slumped into his seat, his is trying to kill him. Allura Only ever gave him that look in private now she was doing ti in public! He was sure that he spotted a blush.

Allura walked out again, this time with a dress that had a collar and from there it fanned out to then tied back together in a build in belt and the loosely hung from there. The color gradiated from a dark blue to a turquoise to a light greenish yellow. Diamonds were stitched sporadically on the dress making it look like allura was wearing the late evening sky on earth.

“You make the dress look fantastic.” he said with a lopsided grin. Alluras ears twitched at the complement. First of all, if Allura was giving him seductive looks in public he was going to openly flirt with her and second: it was true. He had seen Allura pick the dress out and not thought much of it, the way it hung from the rack it made it seem sad and lump, but Allura wearing it elevated the dress. She made the dress look gorgeous.

Allura turned around and it was a bare back dress, had little diamonds floating in the bare back area, but Keith could not see any strings but he saw them swing with every of her movements.

“Get it.” She turned and smiled.   
“You like the bare back?”   
“Hmmm, maybe?” 

This was what normal couples were supposed to be like right? It felt so nice, it made him crave these kind of interactions more and more. Allura walked back into the changing room. She walked out with three other dress all making her look squished down and shorter than she was. While pretty and still good looking on her it was not the same effect as the last two dresses. 

“This is the last dress.” she said as he stepped out of the changing room. It looked good, really good. It wasn't glamorous, but instead had this 1920 feel to it. The dress itself was simple with a abstract pattern that reflected differently depending on how light hit it. 

“So what do you think?”

“Its different but I like it.”

“That's good. I wanted to get a dress that was not as loud as some of the other dresses.”

Keith gathered the dresses up that they were going to buy and walked over to the cashier as allura got changed into her regular clothes. Thank god they had accumulated enough gac to sustain themselves and the resistance.

He paid and walked over to the entrance to meet up with his girlfriend when he noticed that she stopped by the jewelry section. So he walked over and saw what she was looking at. It was a pair of earrings. The earrings had white diamond mounted in a cage of silver and reflected the light in all colors of the rainbow. Allura didn't say anything just looked up from him and smiled.

“Shall we go?” Keith nodded and held out his arm and Allura slung her though leaning against Keith as the walked out.

They wandered through the space mall without a goal in mind. Allura had what she wanted and Keith really didn't have anything that he wanted. Though he couldn't stop thinking at the longing look allura had given those earrings.

Eventually they circled back to the food court area where they would meet Shiro and Coran. Keith wasn't surprised that the other two were already there before them.

“What did you get to eat?” Keith asked when he saw Shiro munching on something.

“Oh nothing I just got some free samples. We wanted to wait for you guys.” they got food from vrepit sals. Hunk had made them promise that they check on the restaurant to make sure that everything was still in place.

And it was. The food wasn't as good as Hunk but that was not for a lack of trying, but of experience. Keith excused himself and walked away from the table.

“How long is he going to be gone?” Coran asked.

“You don't think he got lost he only went to the bathroom.” Allura chimed in.

Shiro only shrugged. He really had know idea why Keith was taking so long.

Finally he returned he looked a little out of breath as if he had run.

“Sorry I got lost let's go back.” That's the only explanation keith gave.

 

 

Allura and Keith wherein their shared bedroom. It had been a good day. Relaxing normal. The way it should be.  
"Today was fun." Allura mused as the rolled on the bed.

"It was normal for a change." Keith laughed "I like that."

He was laying on their bed and rolled onto his side to get a better view from his girlfriend. He wondered if he should surprise her now.  
He decided to wait a little longer.

"You didn't get anything." Allura complained. She had tried to drag him into different stores but he refused every time.

"Didn't need anything." Keiths said. it was true he was a minimalist at heart.

"You still should have gotten something. there must have been something that you would have liked to get." she insisted and rolled closer to him so that she was curled against his chest.

"No, not really to be honest." Keith smiled as Allura pouted. He really couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated Allura was at his answer.

"Hey wait here." he got up and walked to his jacked that was hung by the door. Allura leaned up and looked watched her boyfriend get something out if his coat pocket.

"I saw you eying it in the mall." Keith held out a little velvet box and leisurely sat down next Allura on the bed who looked at the box in suspicion.

"What did you get me?"

"What can’t I give my girlfriend a gift anymore?"

"yes you can but--" she was eying the box suspiciously. Keith wanted to laugh and say that he hadn’t bought her a ring, but he stopped. Did alteans even propose with rings?   
Before he could ask Allura, she opened the box.

"Oh my god keith! this early?!" she looked at him shocked. Oh this was not good.

"Uhhh, this early?" he tried to come across as clueless as possible, but his sudden epiphany made it hard to do so.

"I-- there seems to be a cultural misunderstanding. earrings are, well, they are a sign of engagement." Allura was blushing while explaining it.

Oh shit. She hadn't looked at the earrings because she thought they were pretty but most likely because it was a childhood dream to have her special someone present these to her.

And he srewed her special moment up with his ignorance.

"On earth we propose with rings..." he wasn't sure why he was doing here. would this help?

Allura nodded and closed the velvet box again.

"This is awkward."

Keith only nodded in agreement, he was sure that he was spotting a blush by now.

"How about I accept the earrings as your earth gesture, and when the time comes you give me a ring like on earth?" She looked uncomfortable, she doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"No you deserve a proper proposal and when the time comes I will ask Coran about every Altean custom I need to know." She smiled she seemed relieved.

"Well then I won't be giving you any rings as gift."

"It's only a proposal if you are on you knees." Keith joked. She looked confused at him.

"On my knees?"

"Yeah the person that proposes falls on their knees, but not everyone does it like that, I was only joking."

She nodded. "Maybe we should exchange a bit more about our different cultures so this doesn't happen again."

"Yeah maybe."


End file.
